An Unplanned Meeting
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: An awkward and unplanned meeting takes place at Jackie's school. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

An Unplanned Meeting

"Bye Miss Masters, there is Sara." Jasmine told Lisa Masters after school one day.

"Jasmine sweetheart wait a minute, who's Sara?" Lisa asked as she called the child back over to her when Jasmine took off.

"Sara is my friend, good bye." Jasmine told her teacher.

"Sweetheart wait a minute, I can't let you leave with her unless I ask your mom." Lisa told her.

Kent Elementary had a strict policy about not letting kids leave with anyone that was not on the pick up list and the only people that were on Jasmine's pick up list was Nick and both of Jackie's parents.

In order for kids to be picked up by someone that was not on the pick up list the teachers had to have verbal or written permission from the parents or from someone on the pick up list. Usually that would involve calling someone on the phone but since Jackie was just feet away from Lisa it made it easier.

Lisa walked over to Jackie with Jasmine. She told Jackie what was going on.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you and Kayla (Miss Pauley, Houston's teacher.) that Jasmine and Houston would be picked up by our good friend Sara, Nick is presenting evidence in a trial and my parents are out of town for a couple of days." Jackie explained.

"It's no problem, who's got your other kiddos?" Lisa asked.

"One of Nick's other coworkers." Jackie told her.

"Ok." Lisa said with a smile before she turned her attention to Jasmine.

"Alright Jazz, you can go with Sara, I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart." Lisa told her.

"Ok, bye Miss Masters." Jasmine said as she took off towards Sara.

Within seconds Jackie looked up and say Kayla walking towards her.

She too asked Jackie if Houston was aloud to go with Sara.

Jackie told her what she'd just told Lisa.

As soon as he was given the ok Houston too took off full steam towards Sara.

Sara and the two kids were just getting ready to leave when Sara stopped suddenly.

"Hello Sara." Lady Heather told her.

"Hello Heather." Sara said with a raised eyebrow, although cordial.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie overheard what was going on and her eyes got wide, she hadn't even thought about the two women potentially running into each other when Nick had told her the night before that he'd asked Sara to pick them up and obviously Nick hadn't thought about it either.

"Hey Jazz, why don't you take Sara into your classroom and show her your cute little owl you made?" Jackie asked, referring to the kids' art project that they had done earlier in the week that was now hanging up in the room.

Jackie glanced over at Lisa as if to silently ask her friend and teaching partner if it was ok, although Lisa had no idea what was going on she knew by the look on her face that it was important so she nodded her head slightly and smiled as if to give Jackie the ok.

"Come on Sara." Jasmine said as she pulled on her arm excitedly.

Sara followed the kids into the school.

"This one is mine." Jasmine said proudly after she led Sara into her classroom.

"That's cute Jasmine, I love it's feathers." Sara told her as she nodded towards the paper feathers the little girl had colored brown and then glued on the owl.

"His name is Bob." The child replied.

Sara chuckled.

"Come on Sara, come see the pumpkin I made." Houston said as he tugged on her arm.

If his sissy could show her her art project then he felt it was only fair that he got to show her his.

Sara wasn't sure she should just go wandering through the school but Houston was so excited about it she didn't have the heart to tell him no.

He led her down the hallway and hanging out in the hall next to his classroom were adorable paper plate pumpkins.

The tiny paper plates had orange tissue paper glued all over them and then a brown piece of construction paper glued at the top for the stem.

"This one is mine." Houston told her excitedly.

"That's really cute Houston, good job!" Sara told him.

After that she finally managed to get the two excited little kids to leave the school and go home with her.

Later that night after Jackie had gotten off of work and picked up all the kids she was sitting in the living room reading the kids a story when Nick finally walked in.

The kids all got up and ran at him.

"Hi guys." He told them with a huge smile.

"Hi hon, how did court go today?" Jackie asked him.

"Well it was a long day but it was worth it because we got the conviction." He told her with a triumphant smile.

"That's great!" Jackie responded.

Nick nodded in agreement.

After that Jackie finished the kids' story, then made dinner, after that kids were given their baths and then put to bed.

After the kids had went down for the night Jackie told Nick about Sara seeing Lady Heather at the kid's school.

"Oh my god Jackie, I didn't even think about that when I asked her to pick them up, I am a terrible friend. I've got to call her and apologize."

"I didn't think about it either but I talked to her about it when I went to pick up Jasmine and Houston after work from her house and she was fine with it, she even chuckled about it, but I still apologized profusely." Jackie told him.

"That's good, but I'm still going to call her myself." Nick insisted.

"Ok, that's a good idea."

After Nick made his phone call Jackie looked at him.

"So what'd she say?" Jackie asked.

"She's fine with it, like she did with you, she laughed, she also said she's proud of herself for not knocking her out right there on the school playground." Nick said with a chuckle.

Jackie laughed.

"I'm proud of her for that too, and relieved." She responded.

Nick laughed and nodded his head.

After that Nick and Jackie sat down on the couch to watch some TV.

For Nick, cuddling with Jackie while watching TV was a great way to end the evening and what made it even better was that his good friend wasn't mad at him, although he had a feeling the next time he and Sara went to lunch together he'd be buying!

The End!


End file.
